


lost and found

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [17]
Category: Moana (2016), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Femslash, Gen, May Or May Not Be Continued, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Sapphic September 2018, Wordcount: 100-500, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: "She's missing, not dead."





	lost and found

After Moana's adventure with Maui and the heart of Te Fiti, the Islanders leave their island for the first time in generations and begin sailing again, as their ancestors had done generations before them.

It is less than desirable when Moana, their future chief of their tribe, vanishes into nothingness during a storm.

Had it been someone else, someone without Moana’s connection to the ocean, it would have been much sooner, but once a week had passed, no one expected her return.

No one, except for her mother.

“She’s missing, not dead,” she would argue whenever someone tried to coax her into admitting what was probably the truth.

Imagine the tribe’s surprise when Moana reappears from the depths down below after almost a month.

It’s certainly not helped by the fact that she is accompanied by another girl, unlike anyone they had ever seen. This girl had bright red hair, pale skin, and a tail where her feet should be.

And Moana and the girl were keeping their bodies as close together as possible.

No one said a word for a moment or two.

The first one to speak was Moana, still in the water. “I can explain.”


End file.
